What happens when water and Fire collied?
by Little Huuki
Summary: A New Hunger Games has began Lily is struggling to provid for her little brother. She is chosen for the hunger games and is confliced between her need to survive and her love for a boy who has been with her all her life but she has never known.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A warm ray of sun awoke me to another "_wonderful" _day here in the peachy town of District 5. The sun stained the gray walls of our double room, light house a light shade of yellow. "Ben wake up we have to go to school now!" I said and rolled over shaking the Ben shaped ball on his mattress. He slowly opened his aqua blue eyes and groaned. "No, tell Ms. Vaness I'm sick."

"Oh no you don't, I have to go to the forest today to get you food and I need you to cover for me," I said sternly.

"Again?" he said, wiping the sleep from his eyes as he wiggled out from his blanket cocoon, shaking his already messy blond hair. "I'm starting to think that you're going to disappear on me one day in there and never come back," he said in a whiny voice. But I heard the distress underneath.

"No I would never leave you," I said soothingly trying to wipe away the lines of worry and stress that a 5 year old boy should not be able to create on his little tan face. Carefully, I helped him put on his school uniform, gave him breakfast, and started his lunch together.

"Lily?" came Ben's small voice from under the old table in the middle of the small kitchen that consisted of a tinny sink, a rickety old table, and wild game food space, hidden behind an old picture frame.

"Yes Ben," I said as I cleared the table.

"What would happen to me if you didn't come back?"

"Oh Ben I would always come back, but if the impossible did happen you would pack all you have and run as fast as you could to Jared's house and live there," I said seeing the dark shadow cross his face. I quickly added, "You will never be alone and I will never leave you, and if you promise to be a good boy I'll get you a candy bar from the pub on my way home." His little face brightened with joy and high pinched squeals came from his mouth as he nodded his head so hard that he toppled out of his chair and collapsed into a fit of giggles.

I laughed to has he rolled on the flour getting his uniform full of dist. Pulling him up and dusting him off.

"Now go to school and your friend Nick wants you to come over. Don't forget!" I said as I pulled on my jungle- camouflage jacket and grabbed a brown sack from the dingy closet by the door.

After sneaking through the boat yard and slipping unseen into the dark jungle I felt much better. Silently l ran further into the forest felling the humidity dew up on my face, like it always did in the rainforest.

I stopped running about 4 miles in and checked my first trap. _Dang!_ Empty. Carefully resetting it, I went on to the second one. Empty again. On the 6th trap I struck gold, a wart hog and its kin had fallen in. Searching through my coat I found my blow gun. Carefully, I loaded it with a dart that contained the toxins that could kill a full grown man in seconds. "_Withunk, withunk, thunk!_" I hit my targets dead on. Within seconds the animals fell and lay motionless at the bottom of the pit.

As I was loading the pigs into my sack I heard the sound of feet on the wet jungle flour. Quickly I covered the hole, and scuttled up the nearest tree. Loading my gun with another dart, that only paralyzed its victims. I waited for the intruder to appear. A figure materialized from the shadows, tall skinny, and now sitting on the bottom of my pit. I silently swung down and walked over and looked down.

"Hey can you help me out of here Lil?" said a very familiar face, with fly away blue eyes, a smile that could dazzle even the capital people, and bleached hair that looked like it was constantly being blown by a gale wind. Jared was my best friend since even before I could even remember. we've always been together sitting at school together, hunting in the jungle that had become my second home, or just caching a swim in the ocean after school.

"I'll have to think about it Jared maybe I'll just keep you here till the end of the reaping tonight," I teased.

"Oh come on their serving cat fish! I love cat fish." He replied with a smile in his voice.

"I know that you love food," I said with a grin "And check out what I caught!"

"What?" Jared said as he struggled to get out of the pit. I reached down and grabbed his very buff arm and hosted him up. But instead of pulling him up so that he would land on the muddy ground I slipped on a stupid jungle root, and fell flat on my back with Jared landing on top of me.

"Wow, you sure know how to make your move." He said smiling as I wheezed for air.

"You... stupid... freak... get...off...me!" I said trying to get air into my lungs, but with his big boy weight on me it was easier said than done.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to suffocate you." He said rolling off me. I sat up still trying to breathe again. "You are not going to believe what I killed," I said after I got my breathing back to normal.

"What?" he said walking over to the now bulging sack. His eyes widen with wonder. "How do you do it?"

"The trap that you fell into-"

"Shhhhh!" He point to an opening in the trees and just as a hover-craft pass over.

"Oh no the reaping must be close to starting!"

"We got to go now or were going to have to wait till all the fishers are gone, and that could take forever. I have to be home before Ben gets home. He gets so worried." I said as I started to run.

"Ya, I sure know that Vanessa doesn't like it when we're out to long" he said with a dreamy voice. I started laughing oh him and his girlfriend are too cute. It doesn't bother me like it would other people that my best friend was dating another girl.

"See ya sucker" I said and ran faster through the jungle to the place where two kids where going to be picked to fight to the death on live T.V. What a lovely world I live in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**The Reaping **

When I burst through the jungle the town bell was already ringing 5, Ben got home at 5:30 and then the reaping is at 6. I ran home and fished around for the few spare change we had left and went to the store and bought Ben his candy and a new pair of cheep pants. When I got home I had about 5 seconds before Ben rushed in excitedly, and almost knocked me over as he excitedly said "Guess what, Guess what, I made you something!"

"Wow Ben slow down I got you something to." But that did a whole lot of crap he was practically vibrating as I sat him down on a chair.

"What is it, what is it?"

"What do you want me to give you yours first or do you want to go first?" I asked him

"Me" he shouted and sprang off the chair and reached into his bag and pulled out a ring with brilliantly colored ribbons flowing from it. He went behind my chair and placed his creation on top of my head.

"Thanks Ben it's beautiful," I said as I looked in the cracked merrier hanging over the sink. The blue, green, and purple ribbons made my long blond hair look like the beautiful ocean that I had grown up around. My high cheek bones were not as prominent under my tan skin since I've been hunting more but we were still in danger of starvation. My blue eyes looked like the ocean on clear days. I think that they are the same color as Ben's. Jared thinks that mine are deeper blue-green then Ben's but I don't know.

I turned around and hugged Ben, tears in my eyes, and kissed his chubby face "Ewwww! Come on Lily what did you get me?"

"Oh you lucky duck," I said with a smile as I opened my bag and pulled out the candy and new pants. "Now put those on and get ready for the reaping.

After Ben and I changed we heeded toured the main square. The streets where flooded with the hole population of district 5. Parents had nerves faces on holding their children close while the delouses sent of cooking sea food wafted through the air. I pulled Ben over to Jared and whispered "So how many did you put in?"

"Four, we can't just survive on meat we need the oil and grain plus its Jimmies first reaping so I took over so he wouldn't have to."

I leaned over and said very quietly, so Ben wouldn't hear, "I put in five."

Jared's eyes widened. He was about to say something but just then a voice boomed "Welcome to the 31st Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in the favor of our two lucky tributes!" I speaker was the equator for District 5, she stood there on the makeshift stage with her puffy green capitol hair, yellow skin, a huge smile that could stretched from one ear to the other. She was wearing the most make up I have ever seen on a human, her name, Cladia. She stood there next to the two large glass bowls that held life or death for the young citizens of District 5 like it was an honor to send two innocent children into and arena to fight to the death.

I stared at her with disgust as she announced "Well let's switch it up a bit and start with the boys." She reached her hand deep into the bowl and pulled out a folded card and read out "Joe Peterson is the new boy tribute for District 5! Let's give him his applause." I saw a tall handsome boy with wavy black hair walking through the crowd; his face was unwavering and showed no emotion as he pulled a small sobbing girl off his leg that I'm assuming is his sister. He stood stiffly on the stage as Claudia smiled at him then turned back to the crowd "Ok people, the next tribute is…" she dramatically reached into the other glass bowl and pulled out a slip of paper. Claudia looked at one of the many cameras surrounding the stage and said "The girl tribute is… Lily Elmark!" I almost fainted, _no, no this isn't happening!_

"Lily Elmark where are you? Please come on up." I turned to Jared and shoved the screaming Ben into his arms. "Don't let him starve, protect him please!" I cried and walked away towards the stage and wiped my face of all emotion, and joined Joe. He looked at me with silent tears welling up in his very dark almost black-blue eyes. Without thinking I reached out and tuck his hand, he jumped at my action and stared into my eyes then he squeezed my hand and looked out over the crowd. Our hands were still clasped together as we entered the capital train.

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next 15 minutes were a total blur. Joe and I were swept into the justice building, separated non to gently, and thrown into different rooms to say our final goodbyes before we died- err, competed. Jared came in first with Ben I instantly hugged my weeping brother.

"Please don't go," he said with a choked sob. I had to swallow back the tears that threatened to become a big bang of water works as I hugged him.

"Ben," I said pushing back the despair and putting on a serious face. "I need you to stay with Jared." I turned to Jared and said. "If that's ok with you"

"Of course." He said and I saw tears pooling in his depressed eyes. I almost couldn't bear it but I swallowed my emotions as best I could.

I took in a shaky breath and said, "I love you, Ben never forget that. I will come back and then we'll get a new house and so much more food." He tried to smile but just started crying again. I kissed his forehead and hugged him one last time and turned to Jared. I flung my arms around him and let out a silent sob.

He whispered into my ear "Go get em' Lil, Ben and I will be rooting for you through the whole thing." I pulled back to look at him and gave my best friend a watery smile. "Before you go, you need your token," he added with a sly, yet sad,, smile and pushed a small wooden dart gun on a silver chain into my hands my smile widened and I hugged him once more. "You'll find your way back to us. I know you will."

The peace guards came in and announced that our hour was up and I was watching as the two most important pieces of my soon-to-be very short life walk away. I couldn't stand it. I went to my door making a plan to escape to the forest. But when I opened it I saw a peace maker standing there looking like he was about to knock on the door.

"It's time to leave, I need your token for inspection please," he spoke mechanically in a gruff voice holding out his hand. I unclipped my "necklace" (which is "NOT" a weapon) and handed it over it to him. He took it then led me to the sleek silver train where it would take me and Joe to the capital so we could try to win the hearts of the people who enjoy watching _innocent_ kids being murdered by each other.

Oh you have no idea how THRILLED I am.

As the train started moving out of my district the first of many tears began to flow down my face. I stared at the tinny figures of my broken family waving at me until they disappeared. I sat in an overstuffed arm chair by the huge windows in the living room like area at the center of seaming endless train.

Sitting there in the isolated silence, I remembered my dead parents. The memories of warm hugs engulf me and every time I got one, I knew I was safe from whatever worried me. Mom taught me that everything should be used and also which plants were edible and which ones were defiantly not. She was the one who taught me how to climb all the way up to the canopy and hope from one tree to the next, a useful skill when most of the animals live up in the trees in my district.

Dad was always pushing my skills in weapons. First he tried the sword and I failed miserably at it. Then I mastered the throwing knife at the age of 12 and was able to slice a fig from 15 feet away (the first couple of tries I almost cut my dad!) One day he introduced me to the weapon the felt as natural as breathing to me.

The amazing blow gun.

It's slender wooden tube with darts that were designed to pierce then inject venom into its victim. Within days I had used it to bring down a huge howler monkey in the high canopy, providing us food for three days. To say the least, I was proud.

"Lilly" Dad had said one day before he went to the ship yard for the day's work. "Tonight I'm going to teach you how to use the bow and arrow."

I had almost spontaneously combusted with excitement "Really Dad, really?" He just laughed and nodded then headed off to work in the seas.

_The bow and arrow! The most elegant and deadly weapon of them all. _I had thought with excitement. But that afternoon he didn't come home. The next day a Peace Keeper came and told us that my father's boat had ship wrecked on an unseen crop of coral. After that my mother had locked herself away and shut down. She wouldn't speak, eat, drink, sleep, or move from the rotting wooden rocking chair in the corner of the kitchen. Poor Ben was barely a year old when she basically killed herself with starvation. I had to burry her in the small back yard or Ben and I would have spent the rest of our lives gutting fish at the market as orphans.

A warm hand stirred me from my depressing thoughts and I realized that I was sobbing into the soft cushions of the arm chair, completely numb with depression. Wiping my face I looked up to see Joe, concern in his eyes, and I couldn't help but keep crying.

"S-s-s-sorry. You probably h-have a lot to cry about and I'm just…" I said pitifully, hiccupping because of my crying.

"Don't apologize, I know how you feel," he said taking my hand and gently pulling me over to a faded green loveseat. My throat was choked with tears as he pulled my closer to him in a comforting hug. I sobbed like a baby into his chest and he brushed his fingers through my hair with comfort. After a couple minutes my tears slowly stopped and I looked up to see Joe starring at me.

His dark blue eyes looked at me; a loose strand of his black hair fell forward. I reached up and gently brushed it out of his eyes. He seemed to shudder under my touch for reasons unknown to me. But when I looked into his eyes I saw something I didn't understand. His eyes like great pools filled with dark water, and I was lost in the great depth of them.

Suddenly my fall was stopped and I was yanked sharply back to reality when a smooth oily voice said, "Oh young love. So sweet but yet so tragic, especially for you two."

I dropped my hand and Joe glared over my head. As I turned around I found that the intruder was no one other than Lorry Hemlock. He was in his forties but looked no older than 25. Immortalized with good looks he had sun bleached hair framing his sharply angled face and ice blue eyes, which almost clashed with his tan skin. He was, sadly, our mentor.

"Dinner is about to start, and I suggest that you two love birds freshen up or Cladia will have your heads."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

We arrived at the capital in the late afternoon. A crowd of the most unusual people I have ever seen had gathered outside of the train station. As Joe and I exited the train we were met with sounds and whispers of fascinations like _we_ were the freak show. As we walked through shouts grabbed at us like hands. One person called out, "I'm putting my money on the girl, she looks like a fighter!"

"No she's isn't you should have seen the girl from District 2. Now that's some serious stuff!" Called a fat man with blue skin, pink hair, and puffy lips. I glared at him as the bench underneath him began to groan with the effort of keeping him up. I reached out to Joe and he took my hand, squeezing it.

"OMG! They're in love! Look they're holding hands and the girl is beet red!" Cried a woman with gold tattoos covering her entire bode. Of course I turned red instantly and tried to let go but Joe held on. When I looked up to him with surprise, I saw anger flash in his eyes. We quickened are pace and I nearly flung myself into the stretch limo to get away from the crowd who had started arguing if I was the one or not. Joe slammed the door so hard that even the people outside quieted for a fraction of a second then they started rite back up a gene.

We were silent for a while then Joe broke the silence. "I'm sorry about that."

"Why are you apologizing? You weren't the person picking at use like we were a pair of wild animals."

"I know but-"

"Shhh." I said putting my hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. He looked down at my hand, cross eyed. "Don't apologies for what you didn't do." He mumbled something but I couldn't make it out so I just smiled and leaned against his chest, closing my eyes.

I could have stayed like that the whole day listening to Joe's soothing heart beat but the door opened and we were herded into a tall building. There was a sign that read, "A hotel where only champions stay."

We were pushed into a glass elevator that shot us up to the fifth floor. Where we were met by Lorie and Clida.

"Lily follow me. Joe follow Lorie we will lead you to your temporary rooms then you will have thirty minutes till dinner. Don't be late. Then tomorrow your prep teams will collect you after breakfast, and you'll meet your stylist. They will dress you for the opening parade, and after that you will be escorted to your rooms by Palla and Paul."

Lorie butted in, "Then your training will begin tomorrow try to be early! We don't want what happened last year to happen again." Lorie shook his head.

"Both dead in the first five minutes such a shame." I grimaced remembering the girl from District 1 stabbing the boy, Joana, dead. Then the girl got mauled to death when a pack of wild dogs was let loose. I grimaced at the memory.

"Come on, Lily, your room awaits." I nodded and followed Clida down the corridor. She led me to two large wooden doors. "Now Dinner is in thirty minutes, so take a shower, and there are new clothes in the closet and dresser."

"Thanks," I said mindlessly as I walk into the huge room.

A four poster bed sat in the middle of the room. It had green silk curtness and a mountain of pillows hidden under a silk blue comforter. Loveseats, armchairs, cushions, and recliners were all dotted around the room reminding me of oddly shaped rocks sticking out of the ocean. I headed over to the other side of the room where an elaborately carved wooden door stood. It opened smoothly revealing a shower with an interesting tile design covering the wall, a toilet, and a sink. But as I stepped toward the shower I realized that what I thought was a tile design were hundreds and thousands of different colored buttons with little labels underneath.

_Wow, _I thought in awe as I stepped in and began reading the little labels. One caught my attention a bright yellow button that had the label of 'Tropical scent'. I pressed it and bubbly pink foam shot out from the shower head, and the room was instantly filled with the smells of papaya, pineapple and other tropical fruits that I couldn't identify. I blindly reached out and hit a blue button and dark acidic smelling liquid came out and covered my skin slightly burning me. I reached out again and smacked another yellow button, clear lemony smelling water drenched me.

I waited for all the acidic purple sludge to wash away revealing my now raw pink skin that looked like I had scrubbed it for hours. I quickly scanned the wall and, nearly fifteen minutes later, found the water button. A clear button in the center of the thousands of other button.

I quickly pressed it I rinsed all remaining pink and purple bubbles from my sink and hair. Stepping out I wrapped a thick, warm towel around myself and changed into a simple aqua T-shirt and a pair of black sweat pants. I looked at the clock and saw that I had nearly two minutes to get to dinner.

I skidded into the dining room wet hair and all but it wasn't enough.

Clida gave me a pointed look and almost growled out, "You're three minutes late." Pointing to a wooden chair in front of Lorie, I took that gesture as a 'Sit-down-know' command. Just as a middle aged girl placed bowls of thin broth in front of us Joe burst in with multi colored bubbles stuck on his dripping wet hair.

"It happened to you too? What happened to you?" he asked in a flustered voice looking at my raw pink skin.

"Ha, you're wondering what happened to me? Did your shower _attack_ you or something?"

"I guess you could you say that. So, what button?" he said sitting in the chair next to me, ignoring Clida's red face and angry murmurs.

"Acidic blue-purple sludge. How 'bout you?"

"I don't know… I slipped getting in and my arm flung out and smacked a bunch of buttons. Rainbow colored bubbles and weird scented water came at me from all sides." He shuddered, as if thinking of the terrible experience he had. "I tried to find the water one but more weird stuff kept coming out so I rinsed off in the sink."

It was silent for at least a second before Lorie cracked up laughing. Clida looked horrified and started convulsively whipping her mouth. I giggled and sipped my broth, while Joe blushed with embarrassment and gulped down his.

Soon are bowls were cleared and the main course was brought in. A whole suckling pig was brought in with the apple in its mouth and everything. A chef walked in and started cutting it into pieces and placing them onto plates. Soon I was shoveling pig into my mouth.

After about my fifth helping Lorie spoke up to break the silence. "So down to business. What can you two do, what are your strengths how can you play the crowd to your favor?"

"But please swallow first before answering." Clida added in, an even whiter shade of white as she watched us eat. Joe and I looked at each other and started laughing which resulted in the both of use spraying bits of pig in all directions. "You would think that they were eating their own cousin," mumbled Clida taking a sip from her wine glass and walking out of the room. Lorie gave us a sharp look and I swallowed my fatty mouthful.

"I can throw a knife, and use a blow gun," I said washing down my pork with some water (that wasn't hidden with a clear button).

"How well?" Lorie asked handing me his steak knife. I stood up, juggled it in my palm, felling the weight and finding the center of gravity. Then I threw it, slicing the apple in the pigs mouth cleanly in half, causing the chief, who was slicing another helping of pig onto Joe's plate, too jump and dropping a slice onto the floor.

"Hmmm… Impressive, I don't want you to use the knives in training or the blow guns. Keep those skills hidden as best you can. Also focus on other things like edible plants and stuff like that." I nodded and he turned to Joe. "Now what can you do?"

"I can tie almost any not with practically anything." He said slicing his huge hunk of meat and popping it into his mouth. Lorie handed him a small piece of rope and almost instantaneously it transformed into a slip knot in Joe's hands. Which he then lopped it around my wrist, tightened it.

"Ok, now let me go." I joked smiling. He grinned back and touched my wrist. As his skin came in contact with mine it felt like someone had just zapped me with a hundred volts of electricity. I stared at him and again I was lost in those eyes agene.

Lorie chuckled "Well I'll see you two love birds tomorrow. Joe, you know the drill. Don't go to the ropes section; keep the skill hidden, blah blah blah"

Joe nodded, and I heard the door swing shut. "We should go and get some sleep. Who knows how many hours we'll have left when we start the game," I said resisting the urge to reach out and stroke his practically perfect face. A small flicker of disappointment colored his eyes then it was gone as soon as it came.

As I walked through the hallways I found myself feeling very tired. All that pig must be having an effect on me. I yawned, opened my door to my room and changed into a pair of white silk pants and looked in vain for a regular shirt that I could sleep in that didn't have low front. Finally I found a long sleeved cotton shirt and burrowed into my bed. Not long after there was a knock on my door

"Come in!" I yelled groggily, ready to strangle Clida. But it wasn't Clida who came through my doors. Joe looking very uncomfortable in his lose fitting shirt and pants, stood awkwardly at my door. As he came over I noticed that he was carrying a large bowl of chocolate ice cream that almost looked as yummy as he did.

"Wow" I said in mock surprise, "are you still that hungry?"

"No you forgot to eat dessert." He replied laughing and offered the bowl to me.

"Help me up." I said holding out my arms. He laughed again and put down the ice cream. Gently he leaned over and pulled me up. Reaching out he grabbed two spoons handed me one and made himself comfortable next to me. "So pick your side," he said leaning closer to me.

"Umm that one" I said pointing to larger side. He rolled his eyes.

"Ok" he said flipping the dish and we poked our spoons deep into the ice cream.

"A toast to the Hunger Games" I said raising my chocolate filled spoon we clanked spoons and dug in. I have to admit, that chocolate ice cream is the most heavenly experience my taste buds and I have ever had. You can't just have one scoop; as soon as the first spoonful was down I couldn't stop. Soon both of are sides were gone.

"Mmmm," I hummed with content. "That was the best stuff I've ever had."

"You could say that again," Joe replied licking the chocolate stains off his lips; he was so close that I could fell his warm breath on my neck.

"I'll be right back" I squeaked jumping out of bed and practically ran to the bathroom. I dunked my head under the sink trying to clear my head of all Joe filled thoughts and wipe away the chocolate mustache that had formed on my upper lip (I was never the neatest eater...)

When I went back into my bedroom I was met with a comical scene. Joe was licking the ice cream bowl face covered in chocolate; I snuck up behind him and pounced. He jumped at least three feet in the air, and I collapsed into a fit a giggles.

"That…wasn't…funny…" he said his chocolate covered face flushed.

"Oh but it was, Joe, it was!" I cried in between my laughter while rolled on the floor laughing hysterically. He glared at me and but I just laughed as I got up and grabbed a wash cloth. Throwing it at him I sat on my bed trying to compose myself.

"You done?" Joe asked slightly smiling as he came out of the bathroom.

"Ya-" I was going to say more but a huge yawn interrupted me. I burrowed under my covers and mumbled "I'm tired." I heard Joe coming over then his voice was very close to my ear

"Sleep then. I'll see you in the morning, love." And he kissed me on the forehead, and the electric felling pulsed through my dreams for the rest of the night.

Authors note: hope you guys liked it it's me and my friend's favorite so far hoped you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

We arrived at the capital in the late afternoon. A crowd of the most unusual people I have ever seen had gathered outside of the train station. As Joe and I exited the train we were met with sounds and whispers of fascinations like _we_ were the freak show. As we walked through shouts grabbed at us like hands. One person called out, "I'm putting my money on the girl, she looks like a fighter!"

"No she's isn't you should have seen the girl from District 2. Now that's some serious stuff!" Called a fat man with blue skin, pink hair, and puffy lips. I glared at him as the bench underneath him began to groan with the effort of keeping him up. I reached out to Joe and he took my hand, squeezing it.

"OMG! They're in love! Look they're holding hands and the girl is beet red!" Cried a woman with gold tattoos covering her entire bode. Of course I turned red instantly and tried to let go but Joe held on. When I looked up to him with surprise, I saw anger flash in his eyes. We quickened are pace and I nearly flung myself into the stretch limo to get away from the crowd who had started arguing if I was the one or not. Joe slammed the door so hard that even the people outside quieted for a fraction of a second then they started rite back up a gene.

We were silent for a while then Joe broke the silence. "I'm sorry about that."

"Why are you apologizing? You weren't the person picking at use like we were a pair of wild animals."

"I know but-"

"Shhh." I said putting my hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. He looked down at my hand, cross eyed. "Don't apologies for what you didn't do." He mumbled something but I couldn't make it out so I just smiled and leaned against his chest, closing my eyes.

I could have stayed like that the whole day listening to Joe's soothing heart beat but the door opened and we were herded into a tall building. There was a sign that read, "A hotel where only champions stay."

We were pushed into a glass elevator that shot us up to the fifth floor. Where we were met by Lorie and Clida.

"Lily follow me. Joe follow Lorie we will lead you to your temporary rooms then you will have thirty minutes till dinner. Don't be late. Then tomorrow your prep teams will collect you after breakfast, and you'll meet your stylist. They will dress you for the opening parade, and after that you will be escorted to your rooms by Palla and Paul."

Lorie butted in, "Then your training will begin tomorrow try to be early! We don't want what happened last year to happen again." Lorie shook his head.

"Both dead in the first five minutes such a shame." I grimaced remembering the girl from District 1 stabbing the boy, Joana, dead. Then the girl got mauled to death when a pack of wild dogs was let loose. I grimaced at the memory.

"Come on, Lily, your room awaits." I nodded and followed Clida down the corridor. She led me to two large wooden doors. "Now Dinner is in thirty minutes, so take a shower, and there are new clothes in the closet and dresser."

"Thanks," I said mindlessly as I walk into the huge room.

A four poster bed sat in the middle of the room. It had green silk curtness and a mountain of pillows hidden under a silk blue comforter. Loveseats, armchairs, cushions, and recliners were all dotted around the room reminding me of oddly shaped rocks sticking out of the ocean. I headed over to the other side of the room where an elaborately carved wooden door stood. It opened smoothly revealing a shower with an interesting tile design covering the wall, a toilet, and a sink. But as I stepped toward the shower I realized that what I thought was a tile design were hundreds and thousands of different colored buttons with little labels underneath.

_Wow, _I thought in awe as I stepped in and began reading the little labels. One caught my attention a bright yellow button that had the label of 'Tropical scent'. I pressed it and bubbly pink foam shot out from the shower head, and the room was instantly filled with the smells of papaya, pineapple and other tropical fruits that I couldn't identify. I blindly reached out and hit a blue button and dark acidic smelling liquid came out and covered my skin slightly burning me. I reached out again and smacked another yellow button, clear lemony smelling water drenched me.

I waited for all the acidic purple sludge to wash away revealing my now raw pink skin that looked like I had scrubbed it for hours. I quickly scanned the wall and, nearly fifteen minutes later, found the water button. A clear button in the center of the thousands of other button.

I quickly pressed it I rinsed all remaining pink and purple bubbles from my sink and hair. Stepping out I wrapped a thick, warm towel around myself and changed into a simple aqua T-shirt and a pair of black sweat pants. I looked at the clock and saw that I had nearly two minutes to get to dinner.

I skidded into the dining room wet hair and all but it wasn't enough.

Clida gave me a pointed look and almost growled out, "You're three minutes late." Pointing to a wooden chair in front of Lorie, I took that gesture as a 'Sit-down-know' command. Just as a middle aged girl placed bowls of thin broth in front of us Joe burst in with multi colored bubbles stuck on his dripping wet hair.

"It happened to you too? What happened to you?" he asked in a flustered voice looking at my raw pink skin.

"Ha, you're wondering what happened to me? Did your shower _attack_ you or something?"

"I guess you could you say that. So, what button?" he said sitting in the chair next to me, ignoring Clida's red face and angry murmurs.

"Acidic blue-purple sludge. How 'bout you?"

"I don't know… I slipped getting in and my arm flung out and smacked a bunch of buttons. Rainbow colored bubbles and weird scented water came at me from all sides." He shuddered, as if thinking of the terrible experience he had. "I tried to find the water one but more weird stuff kept coming out so I rinsed off in the sink."

It was silent for at least a second before Lorie cracked up laughing. Clida looked horrified and started convulsively whipping her mouth. I giggled and sipped my broth, while Joe blushed with embarrassment and gulped down his.

Soon are bowls were cleared and the main course was brought in. A whole suckling pig was brought in with the apple in its mouth and everything. A chef walked in and started cutting it into pieces and placing them onto plates. Soon I was shoveling pig into my mouth.

After about my fifth helping Lorie spoke up to break the silence. "So down to business. What can you two do, what are your strengths how can you play the crowd to your favor?"

"But please swallow first before answering." Clida added in, an even whiter shade of white as she watched us eat. Joe and I looked at each other and started laughing which resulted in the both of use spraying bits of pig in all directions. "You would think that they were eating their own cousin," mumbled Clida taking a sip from her wine glass and walking out of the room. Lorie gave us a sharp look and I swallowed my fatty mouthful.

"I can throw a knife, and use a blow gun," I said washing down my pork with some water (that wasn't hidden with a clear button).

"How well?" Lorie asked handing me his steak knife. I stood up, juggled it in my palm, felling the weight and finding the center of gravity. Then I threw it, slicing the apple in the pigs mouth cleanly in half, causing the chief, who was slicing another helping of pig onto Joe's plate, too jump and dropping a slice onto the floor.

"Hmmm… Impressive, I don't want you to use the knives in training or the blow guns. Keep those skills hidden as best you can. Also focus on other things like edible plants and stuff like that." I nodded and he turned to Joe. "Now what can you do?"

"I can tie almost any not with practically anything." He said slicing his huge hunk of meat and popping it into his mouth. Lorie handed him a small piece of rope and almost instantaneously it transformed into a slip knot in Joe's hands. Which he then lopped it around my wrist, tightened it.

"Ok, now let me go." I joked smiling. He grinned back and touched my wrist. As his skin came in contact with mine it felt like someone had just zapped me with a hundred volts of electricity. I stared at him and again I was lost in those eyes agene.

Lorie chuckled "Well I'll see you two love birds tomorrow. Joe, you know the drill. Don't go to the ropes section; keep the skill hidden, blah blah blah"

Joe nodded, and I heard the door swing shut. "We should go and get some sleep. Who knows how many hours we'll have left when we start the game," I said resisting the urge to reach out and stroke his practically perfect face. A small flicker of disappointment colored his eyes then it was gone as soon as it came.

As I walked through the hallways I found myself feeling very tired. All that pig must be having an effect on me. I yawned, opened my door to my room and changed into a pair of white silk pants and looked in vain for a regular shirt that I could sleep in that didn't have low front. Finally I found a long sleeved cotton shirt and burrowed into my bed. Not long after there was a knock on my door

"Come in!" I yelled groggily, ready to strangle Clida. But it wasn't Clida who came through my doors. Joe looking very uncomfortable in his lose fitting shirt and pants, stood awkwardly at my door. As he came over I noticed that he was carrying a large bowl of chocolate ice cream that almost looked as yummy as he did.

"Wow" I said in mock surprise, "are you still that hungry?"

"No you forgot to eat dessert." He replied laughing and offered the bowl to me.

"Help me up." I said holding out my arms. He laughed again and put down the ice cream. Gently he leaned over and pulled me up. Reaching out he grabbed two spoons handed me one and made himself comfortable next to me. "So pick your side," he said leaning closer to me.

"Umm that one" I said pointing to larger side. He rolled his eyes.

"Ok" he said flipping the dish and we poked our spoons deep into the ice cream.

"A toast to the Hunger Games" I said raising my chocolate filled spoon we clanked spoons and dug in. I have to admit, that chocolate ice cream is the most heavenly experience my taste buds and I have ever had. You can't just have one scoop; as soon as the first spoonful was down I couldn't stop. Soon both of are sides were gone.

"Mmmm," I hummed with content. "That was the best stuff I've ever had."

"You could say that again," Joe replied licking the chocolate stains off his lips; he was so close that I could fell his warm breath on my neck.

"I'll be right back" I squeaked jumping out of bed and practically ran to the bathroom. I dunked my head under the sink trying to clear my head of all Joe filled thoughts and wipe away the chocolate mustache that had formed on my upper lip (I was never the neatest eater...)

When I went back into my bedroom I was met with a comical scene. Joe was licking the ice cream bowl face covered in chocolate; I snuck up behind him and pounced. He jumped at least three feet in the air, and I collapsed into a fit a giggles.

"That…wasn't…funny…" he said his chocolate covered face flushed.

"Oh but it was, Joe, it was!" I cried in between my laughter while rolled on the floor laughing hysterically. He glared at me and but I just laughed as I got up and grabbed a wash cloth. Throwing it at him I sat on my bed trying to compose myself.

"You done?" Joe asked slightly smiling as he came out of the bathroom.

"Ya-" I was going to say more but a huge yawn interrupted me. I burrowed under my covers and mumbled "I'm tired." I heard Joe coming over then his voice was very close to my ear

"Sleep then. I'll see you in the morning, love." And he kissed me on the forehead, and the electric felling pulsed through my dreams for the rest of the night.

Authors note: hope you guys liked it it's me and my friend's favorite so far hoped you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Parades and Interviews **

I woke up the next morning by Clida's sharp inpatient, your late voice "Lily get up, your ten minutes late for breakfast! Your prep team is coming in twenty minutes and you're not even dressed!" I groaned and through the covers off. Stumbling into the bathroom and did all the necessary things, then changed into a yellow shirt, with black skinny jeans, and laced up a pair of running shoes. I opened the door and was met by a seething Clida her hair newly died metallic gold. She seemed unable to speck as she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the dining room. As we entered Lorie and Joe went quiet. I blushed as Joe gave me a dazzling smile and Lorie grinned"You have ten minutes till your prep team comes, don't you dare make me look like a fool out there." Clida gave Joe and I both stern looks then marched out of the room.

A bowl of oat oatmeal was placed in front of me and I instantly began to shovel it into my mouth. I became aware of eyes on me I looked up to see Joe and Lorie starring at me "What?" I asked swallowing a mouthful of oatmeal. Joe blushed and started attacking his plate of sages Lorie stud and said "A word to the wise don't resist your prep team." I stared at him dumfounded as he vanished through the door. "What was that about?" I asked Joe felling like I was missing something. But just then the doors opened and six very strange people came through. "Lilly" squealed a very young girl running over to me her natural looking red hair flowing out behind her like a water fall making me think of a pixie. "You must be Lily I'm Verano, this is Sol" Verano said in a sweet voice clasping my hand and pointed to a tall middle aged women. She had light orange eyes, that couldn't be natural, and straw colored hair done in an elaborate mich-mach of curls, flips, and dotted with potent smelling, fake flowers. "Helloww, as introduced I am Sol meaning sun in that old language, Spanish, I believe it's called." Her voice sounded like her nose was pinched. She reached out and tuck my other hand and shook it then stepped buck. "I guess I'll have to introduce myself since no one seems to remember me any way" said a green skinned old women from a wheel chair "I'm Agua."

"It's nice to meat you." I said rather frazzled by their friendliness. I looked over to see Joe getting mobbed by a three twenty or so year old girls jittering happily. One comment caught my attention it came from the younger looking girl "So Joe do you have a girl friend, I could fill that position if you want." She said batting her to long eyelashes, I saw red and almost ran over and ripped her head off. "Umm no thank you, I already have my eyes on someone else." He said looking over at me I blushed and turned my attention back to my prep team.

"Guys we have to go look at the time! We have to get her to Luke at 4:00 we have to go now if we're going to be done in time." Verano said looking wide eyed at the others. I looked at the clock 9:20 it said. "Four hours" I said socked by how long I was going to have to be pinched and prodded. "Oh that's a very short amount of time trust me." Verano said singling for me to follow her.

Apparently it did take four hours to prep me. First they showered, scrubbed, shampooed, and conditioned. That wasn't that bad because my skin had already been instantly scrubbed raw by the acid stuff. Then came the real pain, first it was the tinny sinning pangs from Verano carefully plucking my eye brows to perfection, every time I winced she would look at me sympathetically. Then it was the indescribable hirable tickling sensation of a tinny razor buzzing off the tinny peach fuzz on my face. The last one was the worst, the waxing. Sol ladled out some yellow, horrid smelling stuff onto my fuzzy leg. Then Agua put a white linen cloth onto the yellow stuff that had begun to harden. "On the count of three" Verano said her small hands resting on my shoulder. "One… Two…" she griped me harder "three!" It tuck all of myself restraint not to scream as Agua ripped the cloth and a long fat strip of my leg hair off my now trembling bright pink leg. "Thiss is alwaysss the hardesttt part." Sol said gently patting my hand that had balled into a fist. "Just get it over with." I said through clenched teeth. And they did bit by bit, painful rip after rip. I was focusing so hard on not screaming, or crying I barley realized when Agua said "This is the last one sweet heart." With a final rip it was over and my prep team was rubbing me with oils.

About fifteen minutes latter Verano announced that they were dun and that my stylist, Robin, would come in shortly. I grabbed the fluffy white bath robe and waited. About three minutes later Robin walked in, he looked like he was eighteen had flaming red hair and light green eyes. He was wearing a simple tight fitting white shirt with jeans, I instantly knew that I liked him. He smiled and walked over "So the parried starts in twenty minutes, I have like ten to get you dressed, and show you what to do so let's not waste time." And with that he pulled out a white outfit that covered me from the neck down to my ankles. Then he walked me over to a platform, and pressed an almost invisible button on my sleeve. It felt like someone was lifting me off the ground and I was floating, my suit rippled with blues, purples and greens making me look like a piece of the ocean. "Test it out move like your swimming" Robin instructed. I started to do a couple strokes and laughed out loud it felt like I was swimming in a invisible bubble. Robin smiled "so what do you think."

"What do I think? I think that you're a genus that's what." I grinned at him.

"So when you're out there I want you to 'swim' very close to your friend, do some tricks, smile wave, light up that big screen." I nodded and tried it out doing flips, and swimming like a dolphin it was wonderful. "Ok great it works, now straiten yourself and I'll turn it off" Robin said grinning. I frowned and reluctantly straitened myself; he placed a heap of cushions onto the plat form and pressed the button. I fell like a heap of bricks onto the cushions with an umfh. "Well thanks for the heads up" I grumbled picking myself up. He just smiled and waved for me to follow him.

He led me to a huge stable where the other tributes were waiting for the parried to start. I saw Joe first talking to a short girl, with short spiky black hair, and slender tan arms that I was guessing from district 7 because her outfit made her look like a tree. I walked over and heard her say "…. You deserve better" then she tuck his hand, he quickly untangled her fingers from his. I marched over felling the hair on the back of my neck prickle, as I neared she shot me a look that instantly translated into _your dead as soon as we get out into the arena._ "So is this the famous Lily I have been hearing about." She said in a fake sugary voice, I glared at her disliking her instantly. I went over and tuck Joes hand, he squeezed it I saw a flash of anger in her eyes, and I smiled at her sweetly. "Lily this is Mia from district 7." _Knew it _I thought bitterly, I put on a fake smile "Well hi Mia, I'm Lily as Joe must have told you."

"Oh Joe has told me a lot about you." Mia said smiling but also glaring at me I glared back. Joe completely oblivious to our stair down smiled and said "Well I leave you two to talk and I'll go meet some new people."

"Keep your no good hands off him" Mia snarled as he walked out of ear shot.

"Don't have to he loves me" I retorted

"We'll see about that" with that she stormed off toward her partner. I walked over towered my chariot fuming, and started stroking the horse's soft fur. Its speckled gray fur looked like the wave beaten rocks out in the cove. I was brushing my fingers down its strong neck when a sly voice spoke "She's my favorite." I spun around to see a tall muscle boy with light brown hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin. I stepped back blushing realizing how close he was. He was wearing a bright silver suit that sparked when he moved "My name is Will from district 1" he purred stepping closer. "Umm I'm Lily, from 4." I said nervously stepping back a gene. "I should have known district 4 girls are always the prettiest" he stepped closer. Now I pressed agenized the horse _what the H*ll is his problem! Has he ever heard of personal space?_ I thought panicked now. "Umm do you mind backing up a bit" I said now really creped out as he stepped closer. "Yes I do mind" he said smiling evilly, and then I pulled back my fist and nailed him strait in the nose. He howled grabbing his bleeding nose, then he pulled back his arm and smacked me across the face. It felt like I had been plowed over by a bulldozer my cheek throbbed and a small high pitched sound came out of me as I slumped to the ground. Will stepped towards me lifting his fist, I braced myself for the blow but it never came. I heard a thudding sound and opening my eyes I saw Joe beating the living daylights out of Will while a very tall, lean, boy with dark chocolate colored skin, short cropped black curly hair, and dark brown eyes held down his arms and legs down.

I ran over grabbing Joe by his arm pulling him up, "Joe, Joe lessen to me, let him go he's not worth it, calm down." I said a bit panicked by the anger in his eyes. As soon as I looked him in the eye the anger drained away replaced with concern "what did he do to you." He asked brushing my hurt cheek I hugged him "It's nothing don't worry about it" I whispered into his ear. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Will slink away anger still burning in his eyes. Joe's new friend deliberately coughed in our direction and I remembered that we weren't allow. I let go of Joe blushing "so are you going to introduce your friend or just let him stand there." I teased Joe as he looked at me blankly.

"Well since Joe has seemed to have forgotten how to speak I guess I'll have to introduce myself." Said the boy giving me a toothy grin "I'm Alex from district 10." He held out his hand I shook it. "I'm-" but he cut me off "You're the beautiful Lily that Joe has been babbling about." I laughed and looked over to see Joe turn scarlet. Just then a director came over and announced that the parade was about to begin. "I guess I'll see you around then" Alex said walking away.

Joe and I were stepping into are chariot when Robin came trotting in. "Ok, guys nice big smiles, don't just float there move around but remember that you can only go ten feet out and up away from the chariot." I nodded Robin froze eyes zoned onto my throbbing cheek and frond. Wiping out a makeup container he brushed some powder onto it. Almost instantly that pain disappeared, I sighed and smiled. Robin just nodded and pressed the buttons and we floated/ swam out to the screaming crowd.

Ah the interviews such a lovely time where the tributes from 1 talk about the honor of getting chosen, or how they can't wait to be the 98 winner in their family. I glared at Will as he played the crowd like he was a puppet master and they were his puppets. He made them sigh when he talked about how his family and cry when he said that he only wanted to win and get home to his little sister. Then a tall girl with shoulder length, blood red hair came up and smiled sweetly at the crowd. Her name was Cindy, and she was desperate to get home to her mom who was about to have her little brother. I was so torn; Cindy didn't act like any other District 2 victor I had ever seen. But then agene the people from those Districts always end up as Careers. The people from 3 weren't very talkative; the only thing that the girl, Ally, said was that she never wanted to compete. Then it was our tern.

Joe and I walked onto the stage are costumes still glowing making us look like random bits of sea. I was drilled first I told them about my brother and how I missed my best friend. When I mentioned Jared Flava, the interviewer, instantly said "So do you have deeper felling for this Jared." I felt Joe stiffen next to me as I blushed. "No, he's my best friend and only that. He's sort of like a brother to me, plus he has a rely nice girlfriend." I said in a huff sinking down into my chair, silently signaling that I was done talking.

Flava frowned and turned to Joe "So, on this subject do you have a lover, secret crush, anything." Joe's black- blue eyes flash. "Yes, I do." My eyes must have popped out of my head when I heard him say that. So it had all been false, the hugs, hand squeezes, the kiss on the, head had all been a lie. I could fell tears welling up in my eyes but I pushed them down, I can't let these people think I was weak.

"So who is this luck girl back home" Flava said all peppy agene.

"She's not at home" Joe said making me look up, as Flava blink in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Flava said eyes wind in surprise glancing at me.

Joe turned towards me, his dark eyes glittering "She's right here" he said then leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. The world spun wildly, slowed down, then stopped, I didn't care that the whole world was watching us all I felt was Joe's soft, warm lips pressed against mine. His strong arms encircled me as I laced my arms around his neck.

What seemed like seconds later, but it could have been hours Joe pulled away breathing heavily. I looked up to see Joe's eyes smoldering under his heavy black lashes. The buzzer went off and we were shuffled off the stage arms still locked together.

_**Mia's POV**_

Personally I think that the interviews are a waste of time, I mean come on let's get to the games already. I can't wait till we get out into the arena so I can kill some people. For one thing that Lily girl is the on the top of my hit list. Gosh she can't take a hint, I made it perfectly clear that Joe was mine for the short remainder of my life. And what does she do when I tell her this hmm? She almost punches my face out! Then after are little chat she goes off and picks a fight with Will _gosh she has no strategy for these games does she? I think NOT!_ Then when I'm finally cooling from are meeting she goes up on stage, and I bet not three minutes in to it Joe and her are sucking faces! I was about to spontaneously combusted with anger when Eric, my partner from home grabs my arm and whispers "We are here for sponsors don't blow it." I look at him sharply his strawberry hair is shaved so short that he has a slight orb of reddish hair around his head making his tanned face look like the bazaar melons that grow at the edge of are District. I nodded tightly and plastered on a smile as the two love bugs walked over the stage almost tripping over each other. I couldn't help glaring daggers at Lily's back. _In two days they will be real daggers being impaled in her back _I told myself, the thought conferred me enough so that I could put on a show onstage that would result in the biggest weeping show Panem has ever seen. I smiled to myself as I walked up.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys sorry I have no inspiration for the rest of this book

BUTTTT! I'm writing a new one sorry I won't wimp out on this one!

Chapter 7

The next day I was walking on air. My life was 99.9% perfect the only .1% thing that was raining on my parade was the Hunger Games. Other than that little thing my life was complete.

I skipped down to the training center's breakfast room and was about to skip in when I heard my name. I know it's not right to ease drop but I couldn't resist. "Lorie I don't know how long I can keep this up. Lily is so trusting and loving. She believes me and never questions me. It fells so wrong to be lying to her." Joe's voice sounded so annoyed, and what was he lying to me about? What was an act and what wasn't? I leaned in to lessen closer. "You have to Joe do you have any idea how many sponsors you guys have? You have to keep pretending you love her even if you don't!" I crouched there, stunned by what Lorie had said. "Fine, but I don't think its right to take advantage of such an innocent person like Lily. What if she found out it would break her heart, and I do not want to make her enemy list." Joe voice was thick with sarcasm. This was not my Joe, my Joe was sweet, kind, handsome, and not cruel, not sarcastic. Was this the real Joe behind the door and mine was just all an act to get sponsors. Suddenly my 99.9% day dropped down to a 0% day, and the Hunger Games were now agene in control of my life.

I must have made a sound because the room had gone quiet and I heard someone get up. The door opened and Joe stepped out. I made another dyeing animal sound and fell onto my back. "Lily are you ok." Joe said but now I saw the fake concern in his black eyes. He reached out and rapped his arm around my wrist. No longer did his touch make me shiver, or fell like I was getting zapped with electricity. I glared at him and jumped up, a fake hurt look crossed his face "Lily what's rouge, are you in pain?" But now I was shaking with the pain of betrayal, sadness, and anger. "Don't touch me" I gasped shaking him off. He reached out a gene "Lily be reasonable what happened to you, what happened to my Lily?"

"What happened! What HAPPENED! You pig, you flat nose, thick headed pig! You lied to me, you lied how could you, I trusted you and you betrayed me you no good singled headed pig!" by the end of my rant I was shrieking. He now looked hurt "Lily-"he said agene reaching for me. "No, don't you Lily me I know what you and Lorie are playing at you both were using me!"I was seeing red now "How can you look at yourself in the morning knowing what you were doing to me! I loved you Joe, I loved you but you were lying to me you lied!" now tears were running down my face. Now he was rely look hurt "Lily" Wow he was good at this, the pain in his voice sounded real. He reached out and whipped away a tear, and stepped closer till we were touching. He leaned in and kissed me a gene this time there was nothing, just skin, that was the last straw. I jumped back slapped him across the face, he just grinned and stepped closer. _What is his problem!_ I screeched in my head, he reached out a gene but this time I didn't hold back. I slammed my fist into his head. He crumpled to the ground and groaned, but I wasn't done with him. Before I knew what I was doing I was on his back smashing his face into the floor over and over a gene. Blood poured out from his nose Joe screamed and pushed me off, anger burned in his black eyes that matched his sole. He sprang up and lunged for me but I was too quick I side stepped him and ran.

I lost track at the 78th flight of stairs I had ran up, tears were pouring from my eyes blinding me. I made a turn hear then there. Nothing made sense, but the horrible pain in my chest. As I made another right turn I slammed into something very soled, and was catapulted by my own momentum over the railing of the stairs. I screamed, and felt myself topple over head first, just as I was about to go into free fall a strong hand grabbed my ankles. I screamed as I was jolted to a stop and hung there upside down, suspended looking down at the seemingly never ending spiraling stairs.

"Please get me up" I whimpered completely petrified by the height. My savoir carefully pined my ankle against the railing with his leg, than he gingerly raped his arms around my wrist and pulled me up. I was trembling so hard, and sobbing that I just wrapped my arms around his pale neck, and pressed myself to him, burring my head in his strong shoulder. I could feel his muscles tensed under my grip. I look up to see deep gray-blue eyes staring at me. He had black, short cut hair, and was about a head taller than me. I quickly step back, realizing that we were very close together, but our hands naturally clasped together. His leathery hand felt like fire in mine.

"I'm Jake, from 12" he said his beautiful eyes are locked on mine.

"Umm, I'm Lily from 4" I said in a dreamy voice.

"Oh" Jake said letting go of my hand "Sorry didn't know."

"What's rouge?"

"You're with Joe aren't you?"

"Was, but just now I discovered that he is a lying, manipulating, not- so- little b*ch who was just using me." I felt my anger rising in me agene, making my cheeks flush. Jake laughed, caching me off guard "What?" I asked felling somewhat exposed.

"Nothing," then he looked down at his wrist "Oh man were going to be late for training come on lets go and you can tell me what happened on the way."

So I told him everything from the point where I was reaped to where we had met. It was so easy talking to Jake, he didn't interrupt or state his opinion he just lessened.

By the time we reached the bottom of the stairs, I was dune my story and a single tear rolled down my face. Jack reached out and whipped it away with his thumb. Agene there was that fire trail where his skin touched mine. I shudder and turned away trying to breathe right.

"Come on." I said pulling him along the corridor.

The training center is a great place to ovoid someone. So many different sections I had lost count at 45. First Jake and I went to the edible plant section, he focused on the edible stuff, while I memorized the toxic plants. Normally most of the plants that they teach you about here are in the hunger games so if there are no toxic frogs, or poisonous snakes of some sort then how am I going to poison my enemies with my blow- gun- necklace that had been restored to me right before the parade.

"Lily? Lily hey come over here there's some very interesting stuff over here." A very unwelcomed voice called, as Jake and I rounded the corner towards the sward section. I tensed and pulled Jake into the sward practice room that had a very large selection of nasty weapons. I raced over and grabbed two curved black -silver knifes, about a foot long each.

"Lily, please we need to talk" said the lying voice full of fake longing.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll turn away and go die in deep dark pit that would look a howl lot like your heart." I said not looking at him at him stepping closer to the dummy in the middle of the room.

"Lily be reasonable, you know I only want you to be happy-"

He started going on and on with the lies but I zoned in on the dummy, imagining it was him. I whipped and whorled, slicing and dicing the fake flesh. I switched from one knife, to two, then just fist. I hit the dummy so hard with one of the knifes, that it got stuck in the medal skeleton. I turn to Jake and almost laughed at his stunned face. "What?" I asked smiling, then looked around and realized that the dummy had been stripped of all limbs and my knife and been impaled about an inch or two into its skull.

"Umm Lily what did the pore dummy do to you."

"Ha nothing it's just Joe every time I'm near him I feel like I'm either going to break down, or that I'm going to kill him." I said simply tossing the remaining knife from hand to hand.

"Oh, no other feeling, like…" He trailed off a strange warm look in his eyes. My stomach flipped and my heart fluttered, _wow I'm easy to get _I thought bitterly looking away. But this feeling stayed with me unlike the feeling I had with Joe.

"So where do you want to go next?" Jake asked distracting me from my thoughts.

"Umm you choose." I said looking over Jakes shoulder making sure that the liar was gone.

"Let's go to the archery section." Jake said taking my hand, sending fire crawling up my arm, and started leading me down the hall way. I felt the pang off sorrow as the painful cascade of memories came tumbling back. Jake sensing my mood.


End file.
